


The game

by EpisodeManiac



Series: Final hour [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles really doesn't know what game they`re playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The game

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I made a "Final hour" video, I had a small history for almost every fandom I used. And I thought it would be a nice idea to write it don.  
> (Vid goes first in "Final hour" series)  
> That`s the first one (and actually, it`s just a translation - I posted it on russian ages ago), and there will be a lot more (I do have 8 already, they just not... Not really ready)
> 
>  
> 
> And like in my previous works: I am not really good in english, so if you see some mistakes - just tell me and I`ll fix it!!!

He stumbles and falls. Stumbles again, falls again and stumbles again. 

Feels like he stuck in a time loop; everything repeats all over again: Nemeton, school, Nogitsune, Scott, Nemeton, Nemeton, Nemeton... Ancient stump and bandaged fox shouts in unison "You're mine!". And Stiles likes to be needed. 

Each time his "wake up" less loud and less desperate. And Stiles can swear that the last one sounded unsure. Sometimes dreams really better than reality. 

Dark Spirit never shows his face, and responds to Stiles' questions with more riddles. Nemeton shows itself with pride and doesn't say anything, but seems way more mysterious than Nogitsune. Stilinski knows, he's gonna feel much better, when he find answers. He doesn't really know if he wants it, but what he really wants is to beat the Nogitsune in his own game.

When Nogitsune seizes control over his body, Stiles knows what's going on. He sees everything like through... No, not through the glass. Through the water with ice cubes and some herbs. The water he died in, sacrificing himself. And it's so calm and peaceful in there, that even when Fox finishes his things, Stiles doesn't really wanna come back. 

The Nemeton is still so mysterious and seems not too interested in this little competition. It doesn't attempt to back away though.

Sometimes Stilinski even jealous for himself. Well, not himself, but Nogitsune in his body. Looking at the way Dark Spirit destroys the Oni, Stiles wants to be able to do the same. He's even ready to go and find a demon for practice. But when Fox hurting someone the first time, Stiles protests. Weak, sluggish, quiet, from the bottom of his tub, but protests. 

"It's okay," Spirit answers. "Soon you'll like it".

And Stiles does. Not much, at first, but he tries, revels in pain, drinks it like the ambrosia; can't get enough and trying to take more. It's like a financial pyramid: Scott takes pain from "innocent people", and Stiles takes pain from Scott. By the time precinct explodes, Stilinski's ready to destroy the Universe , just to drink a little more. 

And while Alfa leans over a dying officer and tries to help him, Stiles savors the pain of so many people and spreading chaos. This food of the gods overwhelms him, and he could barely contain his smile. 

Inscriptions around him lubricated in familiar way; letters changes their places and creates strange words. 

And only on a large poster "Beacon-Hills police precinct" it turns into a laconic "I won".


End file.
